1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to pan release coatings for use in cooking that can be stored for extended periods of time without refrigeration or a sealed container. The invention also relates to a pan coating that in use promotes the removal of carbon build-up in baking equipment and that can be used as a cooking surface cleaner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pan release coatings have long been used in cooking. Pan release coating for products such as bread, rolls, pastries and the like are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,388 and 4,339,465. These patents show liquid pan releases having a liquid emulsifier containing monoglycerides, diglycerides, polysorbate, citric acid and water. However, such products had a short shelf life of 30 to 90 days at room temperature. There is a need for improved pan release coatings for use in baking that have a long storage life.
Cooking surfaces can be difficult to clean. Often highly caustic compositions containing sodium hydroxide are used. There is a need for improved cooking surface cleaning compositions, that are nontoxic, nonflammable and easy to use.